Strong Enough
by smokeywild
Summary: Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley at the beginning of 7th year turning Hermione's life upside down. Ron is driving her nuts and Harry is keeping his distance. Hermione finds comfort in a very unexpected person...Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a HP fanfic guys so please don't be too mean when you review ). I hope you all like it though and I can't wait to hear what you have to say. Any creative criticism is appreciated! _

_Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and neither is the world. Depending on peoples' reactions to it I may or may not be willing to claim the storyline but its deffinately mine P_

**Chapter 1  
**

"Go on Harry, Ron, I'll see you at the train," Hermione called over her shoulder as she dashed into Flourish and Blott's to look at an interesting volume she had seen in the window. Both boys just shook their heads and smiled at the bushy haired girl as she disappeared into the book store.

"Should we stay and make sure she doesn't lose track of time?" Ron asked Harry curiously. Harry just shook his head 'no' and turned to follow the rest of the Weasley family to the train station. Ron turned to ask Harry another question, saw him halfway down Diagon Alley already, and ran to catch up before he got left behind with Hermione.

"Her parents are with her Ron, they won't let her get too sidetracked," Harry told his fiery haired friend when he finally caught up.

Ron looked over his shoulder and spotted Hermione's parents just emerging from the ice cream shop across the street from the book store. Seeing them he realized that Harry was right and said, "Oh yeah."

"Ronald! Harry! Hurry up!" came a woman's voice from farther ahead.

Both boys turned and waved at Molly Weasley to let her know that they were coming. As they hurried to catch up with the rest of the family, Ron mumbled to Harry, "For once we are going to be on time and she gets all worried." Harry just laughed at his friend's obvious confusion about his mother.

* * *

Harry and the Weasley Family had been gone from Diagon Alley only moments before a rumbling shook Flourish and Blott's causing dust to rain down on Hermione from the rafters. Too occupied with the book she was investigating Hermione didn't take any notice, at least not until the screaming started. At the first scream Hermione looked up quickly from the book, her ears straining to place which direction it had come from. Almost as soon as the first scream died away it was answered by many more, all of them frantic and full of fear.

In a heartbeat Hermione was dashing through the stacks and shelves of books to reach the doorway. When she reached the door, Hermione's heart sank. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; Death Eaters were in Diagon Alley. Stunned into immobility, Hermione watched as the Death Eaters, in their black robes, stalked after their prey, grabbing some and whisking them away to who knew where but killing most.

It wasn't until Hermione heard a familiar voice screaming that she was able to shake off her own fear and the ability to only stare. Whipping her head in the direction of her mother's terrified screams Hermione was about to run to her when she saw the Death Eater, his wand pointed directly at her parents. In a blink of an eye her parents went from standing, her father trying to protect her mother, to lying on the ground twitching as the Killing Curse surged through them.

Just as she opened her mouth to scream a rough hand clamped over her mouth and she was bodily hauled back into the store. "What are you doing girl?" the frantic shopkeeper whispered harshly into her ear.

Hermione fought against her captor, biting his hand and scratching at his arms where they were wrapped tight around her waist. She had to get to her parents, why couldn't he understand that?

The shopkeeper continued to drag Hermione back into the store, farther and farther until finally they were in a back office where he shut and barricaded the door. The second he let go of Hermione she ran for the door and when she couldn't get it open she just pounded on it and yanked on the handle screaming out her frustration and pain.

The shopkeeper rummaged quickly through his desk and when he found what he was looking for he snatched it up and shoved it into Hermione's hands. "Girl, you need to get out of here. This is a Port Key to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, use it!" It quickly became apparent to the shopkeeper that Hermione wasn't paying him any mind, let alone what he was saying to her to try and save her life. Realizing she wasn't going to trigger the Port Key herself the shopkeeper did it for her and before she could react Hermione felt the familiar pull just behind her navel before she was drawn away from Diagon Alley and her parent's lifeless bodies.

* * *

Hermione emerged shaking and screaming, the students closest to her all jumped at her sudden appearance. Only seconds after arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters Hermione was surrounded by a slew of onlookers, all trying to figure out what could shake up such a normally stable girl. It wasn't until others started arriving in much the same state that the students bound for Hogwarts began to realize something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Harry and Ron had been on the train already when they heard Hermione's scream from outside. The boys looked quickly to each other, fear flashing in their eyes, before they both bolted from the compartment they had claimed for the ride to Hogwarts.

Once they managed to push their way through the crowd on the platform Harry and Ron found Hermione on her knees tears streaming down her face and screaming. "Hermione what's wrong?" demanded Ron as he knelt down beside her, his arms quickly wrapping around her to try and comfort her.

Hermione's screams stopped suddenly as she jerked away from Ron's touch. Looking up into his eyes, her own brown eyes were haunted. Ron didn't understand what he saw in them but it scared him and he shuddered involuntarily. Harry, standing directly behind Ron, knew the look in Hermione's eyes all too well; he'd seen it in his own eyes for nearly a year after the death of Cedric. "Oh Merlin, Hermione…I'm so sorry," was all Harry was able to say as he realized that Hermione had just witnessed Death Eaters in action.

Ron, hearing Harry speak, turned to look back and up at his friend to get an explanation. The look on Harry's face spoke volumes more to Ron than the look in Hermione's eyes had. Sudden realization came to the red-head and he turned back to Hermione just in time to see her jumping up off the ground and bolting for the train. In an instant she was inside and out of his sight. Jumping up, Ron was about to run after the fleeing girl when Harry stopped him, "You'll see her at the Prefect meeting Ron, just wait until then." Ron turned and glared at Harry for a moment but eventually looked away, back to the train, and nodded. He would see her at the Prefect meeting and afterwards he would make sure she was okay.

* * *

Once inside the train Hermione lost track of where she was going. At first her feet headed for the regular compartment that she'd always shared with Ron and Harry but then she remembered that she was Head Girl this year and turned back towards the front of the train.

In a haze Hermione finally found the compartment she was to share with the Head Boy for the ride to Hogwarts. Opening the door to the compartment barely wide enough for her to squeeze through Hermione took a spot near the window on the bench that wasn't occupied. Pulling her knees up under her chin, Hermione just stared out the window as the train pulled away from the station. As she stared out the window, Hermione didn't see the beautiful scenery rushing by. All she saw was the image of her parents falling to the ground, screaming and twitching over and over and over again.

* * *

Draco had been observing the last few students board the train when he heard the compartment door slide open. Turning to see who was coming in, Draco's face screwed up into a sneer at the sight of Hermione Granger. He was about make some snide comment about her ancestry when her lack of attention stalled him. His curiosity perked, Draco sat silently and watched her as she stared unseeing out the window.

After a few moments Draco realized that Hermione was completely oblivious to his existence and, rather than let a Mudblood's inattention to him bother him, he just turned his own attention back out the window. Periodically though, his gaze would return to Hermione and he couldn't help but wonder just what could shake up such a normally strong girl like her. At that thought he snorted, why was he worried about a Mudblood? He really didn't care. Really he didn't.

* * *

Hermione had been roused from her terrifying memories halfway through the train ride and had followed dutifully after the Head Boy as he lead the way to the car that the Prefect meeting was going to be held in. She wasn't sure when she had realized the Head Boy was Draco Malfoy but Hermione didn't care and she wasn't terribly surprised. For all his arrogance, he was just as good a student as she was. As she followed Draco into the car where the Prefects of each house were waiting Hermione straightened and lifted her head high. She wouldn't let the others see her this way, they looked up to her and she couldn't let them down.

Inside, Hermione saw Ron nearly jump out of his seat to run to her but he was stopped by one of the other Gryffindor prefects, for which she was very grateful. There was no way Hermione could deal with a concerned Ron right now.

Hermione sat in silence as Draco directed the Prefect meeting. Only when he or one of the other students spoke directly to her did she say anything. The meeting had gone smoothly and was nearly over when one of the younger prefects, a Hufflepuff actually, asked Hermione carefully, "Are the rumors true? Was there an attack on Diagon Alley right before the train left?" Hermione wanted to calmly answer the girl but all she managed as an answer was a teary eyed nod. Then, before she could break down completely, she excused herself from the meeting and went directly back to the compartment she was to share with Draco for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione hurriedly left the car and was about to leave himself when he saw Ron jump up to follow her, the other Gryffindor prefects no longer able to hold him back. Jumping out of his seat, while still somehow managing not to seem in a rush, Draco made it to the door first and blocked Ron's way. With a snarl, he said to the red-head, "Back off Weasel, your little mudblood girlfriend doesn't need you pawing all over her right now."

Ron jumped back from Draco at the vicious tone in his voice. Ignoring the obvious insult to Hermione, Ron spluttered and stared. How dare Malfoy accuse him of wanting to 'paw' at Hermione! Before Ron knew it Draco was out the door and moving down the narrow corridor after Hermione. Letting out a low growl, Ron immediately bolted out the door after him shouting, "Malfoy! Hey Ferret!"

Draco, not wanting to rise to the taunt in Ron's shouts, just ignored him and continued on down the corridor. Draco was nearly to the compartment he shared with Hermione when Ron caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, roughly turning him around. Before Ron could react Draco had his wand pressed into the other boy's throat and he was hissing in a deadly whisper, "Don't ever do that again Weasley. Ever."

Ron choked as Draco's wand poked hard into his airway and quickly he dropped his hand from Draco's shoulder and backed away. "Well, what right do you have telling me to stay away from Hermione? You're not her friend, I am! She obviously needs me!"

Draco just raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the belligerent Gryffindor Prefect before coldly saying, "I have a right, Weasel, because as Head Boy it is my job to look after all the students' well being, including hers. And, as quickly as she bolted from that car, I highly doubt she wants your company right now so just bugger off." Without waiting for any response from the dumbfounded Ron, Draco turned on a heel, opened the compartment door, went inside and shut the door in Ron's face.

Ron stood staring at the compartment for only a moment before giving a snort of frustration and disgust before he stalked back to the compartment Harry was in. Harry wouldn't believe this.

* * *

As soon as he shut the door to the compartment Draco leaned against it, the sight before him unnerved him more than he wanted to admit. Hermione was curled up on her bench again but instead of just staring out the window blankly, she was rocking herself back and forth, her whole body shaking as it was wracked with silent sobs.

Unsure of what to do really, Draco just locked the compartment door and took his seat across from Hermione. He watched her for a long time as she sat there rocking and crying. When she had finally cried herself out, she fell asleep and Draco continued to watch her. But he only watched her to make sure she didn't fall off the bench. Gryffindor or not, Hermione Granger or not, he couldn't let his fellow Head Student get hurt on the train ride to Hogwarts. He wasn't really concerned for her at all. Really, he wasn't.

* * *

Hermione was jolted awake as the train came to a slow chugging halt at Hogsmeade Station. Looking around bleary eyed she realized that the compartment was empty and the door was open a crack. Draco had already left.

Uncurling from her place on the bench Hermione stretched her stiff joints and was about to change into her school robes when she realized that all of her luggage was still back somewhere in London. Groaning at that realization she just grabbed her coat and nearly shrieked as something big and heavy fell out of it and landed on the floor with a thud. Jumping back she was ready to bolt if whatever it was turned out to be threatening but then she saw it was just a book. She snorted cynically and stepped closer to see which one it was.

As soon as she saw which book it was lying on the floor, Hermione's eyes immediately filled with tears again, it was the one she had been looking at when her parents had been killed. Slowly she knelt down next to the book and gingerly she reached out to touch it. She wasn't sure why she was scared to touch the book but it was with great reluctance that she finally picked it up off the floor. As she held the book, Hermione couldn't help but want to send it up in flames. If it hadn't been for the cursed book her parents would still be alive. If she hadn't been so intent on getting one last look at it before getting on the train, she and her parents would have been at the platform when the Death Eaters had swarmed over Diagon Alley. With a sudden fury, Hermione threw the book against the wall as hard as she could, screaming her rage at the thing, before she bolted from the compartment and off the train.

* * *

As soon as all the students had exited the train the house elves went from compartment to compartment, gathering up all the student's belongings. When they came to the compartment Draco and Hermione had shared the elves took out Draco's things but were confused why Hermione hadn't had any. Then one of the elves saw the book and gathered it up. At least the elf could take the book to Hermione's dorm for her.

* * *

The Sorting and Welcome feast, both normally greeted with great enthusiasm by the students, were rather subdued as word got around about the attack on Diagon Alley. Apparently many Slytherin students had been taken in the attack and not a few students from the other three houses had been killed. The fact that Hermione had escaped was considered sheer luck by most of the students. Hermione however was wishing she had been with her parents rather than looking at a stupid book.

The other students of Gryffindor could sense the Head Girl's mood and all gave her a small bubble of space. Hermione was rather glad that nobody would meet her eye as she wasn't really in the mood to talk but at the same time she just wanted somebody to tell her it was a horrible nightmare.

As soon as the feast was finished, Hermione practically bolted for the door, she just wanted to go to bed. She may have slept on the train but the day had been the worst of her life and she was more than ready for bed. She hadn't quite reached the door when a gentle hand halted her hurried pace. Turning, she saw the Headmaster looking at her, the normal twinkle in his eyes replaced by a deep sadness. A sadness that spoke to Hermione's own heart. "If you need to talk my dear come to my office at any time, the password is Orange Creamsicles." With that Professor Dumbledore squeezed Hermione's shoulder once more in his gentle, reassuring manner and then walked past her on his way to his office.

Hermione, unable to hold the tears back any longer, gave up any sense of decorum and ran full out for Gryffindor Tower, barely remembering to call out the password to the Fat Lady before rushing through the entrance to the common room. Without even stopping to enjoy the return to her favorite place in the wizarding world, Hermione bolted up the girls stairs to her private dorm and slammed the door. She would have put a locking spell on it as well but she realized she didn't even have her wand, it had been with her luggage and she had no idea where it was. Without any pajamas to change into Hermione just fell into bed fully clothed.

Sleep took Hermione quickly and whereas most nights that would be a welcome thing, this first night back at Hogwarts, Hermione was plagued by nightmares. Nightmares that could rival any Harry had ever had.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office there was a small gathering of Professors and Madame Pomfrey. Sitting on the couch across from Dumbledore's desk was Madame Pomfrey and Professors McGonagall and Sprout. Standing near the door was Professor Snape. Professor Flitwick was pacing nervously before Dumbledore's fireplace and well, Dumbledore was sitting calmly behind his desk watching everybody else.

Everybody knew why they had been called to the Headmaster's office but none of them wanted to break the silence, all in their own way fearing that if they spoke then the day's horrible events would become more real. Finally it was Professor Snape who spoke up, his voice tight with a mixture of anger, worry, and shame, "The majority of my sixth and seventh years students were 'taken' in the attack."

After that the remaining three Heads reported to the losses each of their houses had suffered, most shocking were the numbers of Gryffindor families that had been affected. Very few Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw students had lost family members, let alone their own lives. None of this was lost on any of those present but nobody knew precisely what to do.

After a few moments of silence Madame Pomfrey spoke, "If you four," she said with a look to each Head of House, "will keep a good eye on your students and send any to me who seem more upset than what is typical for those dealing with a loss of a loved one, we might be able to help them cope. I have prepared some Draft of Peace potions and will keep a ready stock throughout the school year." Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout all nodded their understanding. It would be best if the students could deal with their losses on their own but sometimes a carefully used Draft of Peace could help with the mourning process.

Shortly after the impromptu meeting had begun it was finished and the professors started to leave for their beds. Today had been a long day and likely the next few weeks would be just as hard and they all wanted as much sleep as they could get.

Dumbledore had been staring into his fire as the others had left, lost in thoughts, and so when he finally looked back to his desk to read over the reports from the attacks he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall still sitting on the couch. In his typical mild mannered tone he asked, "What is it Minerva?" After seeing Hermione Granger in the Great Hall he had a pretty good idea but most of the time it was best to let people get things out on their own.

Professor McGonagall had been staring at her hands waiting for the Headmaster to notice her and when he finally did she nearly jumped out of her skin as he spoke to her. Looking up from her hands she said in a quiet rush, "Miss Granger's parents were killed today in Diagon Ally and I'm worried for her. Ronald Weasley has already come to me worried about her because she won't talk to anybody."

Dumbledore nodded sagely and answered, "I know, Minerva. I have a feeling that only time will heal our Miss Granger and nothing else. So many people see her as a strong, invulnerable girl but in truth I believe she only appears that way because she covers up her emotions well. Keep an extremely close eye on her and if she shows any odd behavior, take her to Madame Pomfrey immediately." Then after a moment's thought he added, "I will have the other teachers on alert to her emotional status as well, every extra set of eyes can't hurt."

Professor McGonagall smiled greatfully to the Headmaster and thanked him before getting up from the couch to leave. She was at the door and about to leave when a thought came to her and over her shoulder she asked, "Does she have any other family that we know of?"

Dumbledore had already investigated this a bit and it was with a sad heart that he answered her, "As of yet I've not found any other family for the girl but I'm not going to give up hope. I'll let you know if I find anything." The Headmaster watched as Professor McGonagall nodded and then left, shutting the door sofly behind her. As soon as the door was shut Dumbledore turned back to the reports of the attack to try and find a pattern to the killings and the kidnappings. He'd already found one likely pattern but he hoped very much that he was dead wrong about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Neither the world or the characters are mine but the storyline sure is!_

**Chapter 2**

At the sound of pounding on her door, Hermione rolled over and pulled the covers and then the pillow over her head to drown out the noise. When the pounding stopped, Hermione flipped the pillow off her head and slowly pulled the covers down. Staring at her door to see if whoever it was had gone away, she nearly fell out of bed as the pounding started again, this time twice as loud. Grumbling, Hermione threw her blankets the rest of the way off and rolled out of bed. When her feet hit the floor and they weren't cold she looked down. To her surprise saw she hadn't even taken off her shoes the night before. Giving a snort she shrugged and then stalked over to the door flinging it open.

Waiting outside the door was a very worried looking Ginny Weasley. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned and went back in her room to flop back onto her bed leaving the door open. Looking worriedly at the obviously frazzled Hermione, Ginny shrugged and then followed her slowly into her room. "Hermione, you're not going to have time for breakfast before classes start if you don't hurry," Ginny said softly.

Hermione lifted her head up far enough to look Ginny in the eye and she stated sarcastically, "And I can just show up to breakfast in my lovely new school robes I bought yesterday." After that she dropped her head back onto her mattress and pulled the pillow back over it, today was not starting out well at all.

Ginny looked around Hermione's room for the new robes but was rather confused when she answered, "Well you can if you want to Hermione but only if you open your trunk to get them out first."

This time rather than just lifting her head up off the bed, Hermione sat bolt upright, the pillow falling to her side and her face tight with frustration, "And how am I supposed to open a trunk that never even made it to Hogwarts, Ginny? Explain that to me!" She knew she was yelling at one of her best friends but she just had no control of her emotions this early in the morning, especially after a night full of nightmares.

Even more confused, Ginny pushed a stray lock of her red hair behind one of her ears before saying softly, "But its right there Hermione." As she said this she pointed towards where Hermione's trunk was sitting near the door to her bathroom.

Upon seeing the trunk sitting where Ginny was pointing Hermione's eyes teared up and she begged, "I'm so sorry Ginny, please forgive me. When I went to bed last night though, it wasn't here and I realized it was still in Diagon Alley where Mum, Dad, and I left it at the robe shop, along with Crookshanks' cage." Just then a shaggy orange shape crawled from under the bed and meowed piteously up at Hermione. With a squeal of relief, Hermione swooped down and hauled the orange tabby into her arms, mumbling into his mangy orange fur, "I thought I'd lost you too Crookshanks!"

Ginny smiled at the sight of Hermione and Crookshanks and she wanted to let her friend just sit there and be comforted by her strange orange cat but breakfast was nearly over and Hermione had a tendency to get cranky if she didn't eat in the morning. "Mione, you really need to get dressed and get something to eat classes start in half an hour," Ginny reminded the Head Girl as gently as she could. She knew Hermione probably wasn't going to be terribly into her classes for a while after what had happened in Diagon Alley but she at least needed to go.

Hermione sighed as Ginny mentioned classes but put Crookshanks down on the bed beside her and nodded. "I know Ginny," she said, her voice now quite distant. "If you'll just shut the door on your way out, I'll be down to breakfast in ten minutes."

Ginny could recognize a request to leave when she heard one and so, with a quick nod, she headed for the still open door. As she reached it she took one more look at Hermione, who was now moving towards her trunk, and then shut the door quietly before heading off to breakfast with the rest of the House.

* * *

In the Great Hall things seemingly had returned to normal. The noise level was typical of a place full of students and the mood was anxious rather than fearful or sad like it had been the night before. Only a few students, mostly Gryffindors, were quiet and withdrawn but even they would talk to their Housemates on occasion.

Ron and Harry were waiting rather impatiently for Ginny to bring Hermione to breakfast so in between bites they kept looking over their shoulders to the entrance. When Harry finally spotted Ron's sister making her way in, he relaxed a bit and went back to focusing on his porridge. That was until he heard Ron whisper, "But where's Hermione?" His spoon halfway to his mouth Harry looked back towards Ginny and worry flashed in his eyes as he saw what Ron meant.

As Ginny got closer, both boys scooted over to give her a place to sit in between them. Before she had even had a chance to sit down, Ron was demanding, "I thought you were going to bring her down to breakfast. Where is she?"

Ginny just glared at her brother and turned to Harry, who was quietly watching her and waiting for an explanation. "She said she'd be down in ten minutes. She just needed to get dressed first," she said matter-of-factly to Harry before starting to fill her plate.

Ron wasn't satisfied with that answer and so he continued to pester Ginny all throughout the rest of breakfast. He was still asking her questions and demanding answers when ten minutes later, as Ginny had told him she would, Hermione made her way into the Great Hall. Ron jumped to his feet and ran towards Hermione and was going to walk her to where he, Harry and Ginny had been sitting when she stopped at the opposite end of the table, taking up a seat away from everybody. Thinking she may not have seen her friends farther down the table, Ron went to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder saying," Hermione, we're all down there why don't you come sit with us?"

Hermione just shook her head and answered dully, "No thanks Ron, I need to study." To emphasize her point, Hermione hauled out her stack of books and spread them around her plate. After picking out some toast from the table's platters of food, Hermione grabbed the book closest to her, opened it, and lost herself in it.

Ron stared. Hermione was definitely known for her studying habits but at the breakfast table? That was going a bit far even for her. Grumpy and downhearted by the strange isolation Hermione was imposing on herself, Ron made his way slowly back down the table to where Harry and Ginny sat finishing off their breakfast. Ron's own appetite was gone as he flopped onto the bench next to Ginny and he mumbled, "She's studying."

* * *

Across the Great Hall, Draco had been watching the scene with Ron and Hermione unfold and was nearly as dumbfounded as Ron at the outcome. Next to him, Blaise Zabini had been watching as well and when the red-haired Gryffindor sulked away from the Head Girl, he asked, "What do you suppose that was all about?" Draco just shrugged in answer, he really had no idea.

* * *

At every meal for the next two weeks, Ron tried to get Hermione to sit with him and the rest of her friends and every time she claimed she needed to study. Ron was at his wit's end and finally gave up. He was pouting by the time Ginny got to dinner and she elbowed him. "You're being stupid Ron, Hermione just needs time is all," she informed him in a rather know-it-all tone.

Ron glared daggers at his younger sister and then demanded, "Well after two weeks of Hermione ignoring you, aren't you the least bit worried?" Ginny nodded but didn't answer; she was pouring her pumpkin juice and didn't want to spill it. Ron, infuriated by Ginny's seeming nonchalance toward Hermione's self-imposed isolation, snarled, "So what am I supposed to do then? Just wait until she quits coming to meals all together?"

Fed up with Ron's dramatics, and the attention he was drawing to their table, she whispered harshly, "No, you ninny, talk to her after dinner at the Prefects meeting." At the rather thoughtful look that suddenly came into Ron's eyes she asked, "You have tried talking to her at Prefects meetings, haven't you?" The sudden blush that flooded Ron's face was more than enough answer for Ginny and she shook her head in amazement. How her brother could completely miss the simplest things sometimes was beyond her.

Harry, sitting on the other side of Ron from Ginny, turned his attention from the squabbling siblings to where Hermione sat surrounded by her books. Everyday for the past two weeks, while Ron and Ginny had argued, he'd been watching Hermione. Not once had he seen her flip a page in whatever book she was 'reading' during the meal. He knew she was lost in her memories and despite Ron's very obvious worry over her Harry thought she seemed to be doing a bit better now than when they'd first arrived. Her color was better and her eyes weren't nearly as puffy and dark which meant she was at least eating and sleeping better now. Just because she wasn't her normal bubbly self wasn't enough for him to worry about, if she stopped eating or sleeping, though, then he would worry.

* * *

Hermione could feel Harry's eyes on her again and she gave a small smile. Although his concern wasn't as obvious to the rest of the school as Ron's was, Hermione appreciated Harry's much more. He kept his distance and just let her be. She knew that he'd be there when she was ready to talk but for the time being Hermione just wanted to be left alone and Harry, unlike Ron, was respectful and understanding of that.

Finishing up her dinner Hermione set down her fork and started to put her books back into her bag. As she arranged them so they'd all fit she mumbled to herself, "I really should be studying more," because if Harry had noticed that she wasn't really studying during meals, there would be even more concern for her well-being. Finally all situated, Hermione climbed off the bench and turned to leave but not without first sneaking a look at Harry, who was still watching her, and flashing him a small smile to thank him for his understanding. She waited until Harry nodded and then she hurried out of the Great Hall to go do some actual studying before for the Prefects meeting that night.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes and glared at her watch. She'd been studying for an hour and was at a really interesting passage but now she had to go to the Prefects meeting. Getting up from her desk, she gave a stretch gathered and up her robes from where she'd tossed them on her bed, revealing Crookshanks curled up in a ball dozing, and walked out the door.

It didn't take Hermione long to reach the Library despite having to go down three floors; she'd been there so many times should could have gotten there in her sleep. As she entered the library, she waved sweetly to Madam Pince and then continued on to where the rest of the Prefects were meeting.

As she reached the table they'd all agreed on Hermione wondered if somehow she'd missed the meeting but then, out of one of the rows of books, Draco emerged and gave her a cold smile. "Granger," he said by way of acknowledgement as he sat down in one of the two chairs at one end of the table.

"Malfoy," she answered just as coolly before taking the chair next to him. As she sat and waited for the other students to show Hermione didn't know what to do. If it had been anybody from any other house, she would have easily been able to talk about the upcoming meeting but with Draco Malfoy she was just at a lost. So with nothing else to do Hermione just stared at her hands, noting the ink spots on her fingers from taking notes. Grimacing at the sight she rubbed at the spots trying to make them go away but only succeeded in making them bigger.

She was about to get up and start browsing the books when she finally heard footsteps and voices announcing one of the Prefect groups arriving. Looking in the direction of the voices, Hermione was relieved to see that Ravenclaw was first to arrive with Slytherin only a couple paces behind them. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor both wandered in a few minutes after the first two.

As the Gryffindor Prefects entered the library, Hermione just waited for Ron to approach her. It didn't take long. Luckily for Hermione, she was talking with one of the younger Ravenclaws about something so when he asked if he could talk to her, she just answered distractedly, "Sorry Ron, I'm busy." She felt more than saw Ron go take a seat and she felt bad but he just wouldn't get the point.

As soon as all the Prefects were gathered and seated, Draco cleared his throat and started the meeting. Almost as soon as the Slytherin Head Boy started talking, Hermione's brain went elsewhere. She only spoke when the others asked her a question directly; otherwise she let Draco handle everything. The meeting was nearly over when Hermione was brought back to attention by one of the fifth year Hufflepuffs asking her something. Not quite hearing the question Hermione asked the girl to repeat it.

"I asked if it was true that your parents were killed in Diagon Alley. You seem awful distracted and I thought that might be why." As the girl waited for Hermione's answer she flinched as one of her classmates elbowed her in the side, and hissed something at her about being rude.

Hermione wanted to answer that question calmly and rationally and, after two weeks, she would have thought she'd be capable of doing that. She was dead wrong. She was about to open her mouth to answer the girl when her eyes filled up with tears. Not willing to let any of the younger years, let alone the seventh years, see her cry, Hermione bolted into the maze of books surrounding the table they were sitting at.

Behind her, Hermione could hear Draco dismiss all the Prefects and so she stopped running. Leaning against one of the bookshelves, she slid down the end of it until she was on the floor her knees drawn up to her chin as she cried for what seemed like the millionth time since her parents had died.

After a few minutes, Hermione was able to calm herself enough to wipe her tears from her cheeks and as she did that she saw two feet and the bottom of somebody's robes. Curious as to who could sneak up on her without her hearing, Hermione followed the robes up until she was greeted by a grey eyed gaze and shocking white-blond hair. More than a little surprised, Hermione just sat with her mouth dropped open for a moment before snapping it shut and looking away in shame. Just the person she needed least to see her a puffy-eyed mess was the one person who did see her that way.

* * *

Draco had let the Prefects go back to their dorms when Hermione had run off into the library and he had nearly had to throw Ron out by force. For some reason, the stupid Gryffindor just didn't get it that Hermione didn't want him around, everybody in the school could see that but him apparently. Once Draco had managed to get Ron to leave, he had set off in search of Hermione.

He found her not far from where the Prefect meeting had been, curled up in much the same way he'd found her on the train. She was crying again so he just stood there and waited for her to be done. As he waited he watched her and couldn't help but feel a strange sort of sympathy for her, which surprised him. Why would he feel anything, even something so simple as sympathy (which he could later play off as pity) for a Gryffindor? Let alone this Gryffindor, his enemy's best friend? And what was weirder still, was that he wasn't bothered by this in the least. Now, completely baffled, the Head Boy was lost in his own thoughts until the sounds of Hermione's crying stopped.

Looking at the girl where she sat on the floor, her eyes all puffy and her cheeks stained with her tears, Draco couldn't help but want to try and comfort her somehow. When she turned away from him it made that urge even stronger and before he could stop himself, Draco was kneeling beside Hermione and he had placed one hand on her shoulder.

The hand on her shoulder made Hermione flinch, and not just because she knew who it belonged to. It had been so long since she'd let anybody touch her that she was unused to it. She hadn't even let Ginny give her a friendly good morning hug; something that she'd gotten from the girl for the past five years. So, to now feel Draco's hand on her shoulder, a boy who she'd hated since the day she came to Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help but flinch.

Draco felt Hermione flinch under his touch and he was tempted to pull away but instead he just asked her softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The look Hermione turned on him surprised Draco more than the words that poured from her lips, "And what would you know about losing your parents to Voldemort?" Her tone was as venomous as Draco had ever heard from her, even on the occasions he'd called her a mudblood she hadn't sounded so angry. Against his better judgment, Draco didn't remove his hand from her shoulder, in fact he gave it a gentle squeeze and looked her in the eyes.

Hermione was more than a little shocked at the sincere feeling Draco was showing her right at that moment and nearly burst into tears again. Luckily he looked away and she was able to get herself back under control before he turned back to look at her again. "Come on Grange - Hermione, lets go find somewhere to sit, this floor is kind of hard," he said when he finally did look at her again. The fact that he used her first name was just added to the growing list of surprising things that Draco was apparently capable of and stored for later examination. Instead of reacting to his use of her name, Hermione just grabbed his offered hand, which she noted was rough in all the right places but essentially smooth, and let him help her up. She also let him lead her to a pair of fluffy cushy chairs back in a back corner of the library.

When Madame Pince came to shoo them out of the library, Draco told her that they were having a rather important discussion; she just nodded and left them alone after telling them to take their time. After all, who would guess that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would be discussing anything besides the things they were required to discuss.

It was nearly midnight when Draco and Hermione finally left the library and even later than that by the time Hermione got back to Gryffindor Tower. Whispering the password to the Fat Lady, Hermione made sure to be very quiet entering the common room. She was nearly to the girls staircase when somebody cleared their throat behind her from one of the couches. Knowing instantly who it was, Hermione just bolted up the stairs. She really didn't have the energy right now to argue with Ron and she knew thats exactly what would happen if she waited to see what he wanted.

Once inside her room Hermione shut the door and locked it then, without even bothering to light any candles, she wandered over to her trunk and dug out her pajamas. After a quick change, she flopped into bed and fell immediately into a dreamless sleep, the first she'd had in weeks.


End file.
